Everlasting
by MidnightPenguin
Summary: When Eva Grace first woke up she didn't know who or where she was. All she remembered was that she had a fight with a older woman, then she woke up in the woods during a thunder storm. One year later (around when the movie begins) she meets Jack frost. A winter sprite who doesn't realize how truly lonely he is until Eva steals his staff.(Suckish summary I know but it gets better )
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

A/N: This is my first FanFic. please read and review, I am fairly new at this and I am nervous about this first chapter. Please forgive me for constantly editing, I swear computers hate me so as i'm typing somethings might get jumbled up.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own ROTG I only own my Oc's. I may not get some of the characters personality's right, so if I mess up on one of the Guardians or kids personality's, i deeply apologize and accept any corrections. Please note that i am very nervous about this, so please review with all your heart and please be honest. Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter One:The beginning

A loud clap of thunder shook the earth as rain soaked the ground. A small cottage sat on top of a hill silent, giving shelter to a young girl of the age of seven-teen.

She shook silently as she attempted to light a small fire. The girl coughed as she brushed matted blond bangs from her face in attempt to see what she was

doing, though with the flashes of lightening her vision stayed dark.

"Stupid rain. Stupid thunder, can't the universe give me a break for once until I find out where I am?" she gasped in excitement as a spark of life took place in the

small make-shift fire pit. She blew gently, slowly adding more dead leaves to fuel the fragile fire. The young girl coughed and smiled, for what seemed like the first in

in ages, as the fire gave her a small dose of heat. She looked up and soaked in her surroundings as the fire spread to the rest of the wood. She was in what seemed

like a small sitting room, long forgotten furniture sat with dust and cobwebs coating their surfaces. The young girl jumped as a loud clap of thunder shook the small

cottage, and reflexively drew up into a tight ball to keep in what warmth her body had.

Her breathing deepened as she calmed her shaking limbs for a moment and noticed she had perched herself on a small chest, covered with carvings of flowers and

animals of various species. She stood from the chest, running her hands over the expertly carved wood. She found a latch and slowly opened the chest, expecting to

find old baby clothes and mothballs, only to find children's paintings and a heavy wool blanket. "Well at least I have something interesting to look at while I wait out

this storm." She patted her pockets and sighed when she found a small device in her pocket only to feel frustrated when it wouldn't work for her. "What is this thing

anyways?" she threw the thing on the floor as she thought to herself, pulling the wool blanket around her after shaking it out. 'How did I get here in the first place?'

she thought to herself. More importantly, where was "here"? All she remembers is a fight she had with a woman slightly taller and older than her, and then she woke

up in the middle of the woods, cold, scared and alone; the moon hidden behind thick rain clouds. She doesn't remember her name, if she even has one; she just

remembers waking up and then being drenched by the torrential down pour.

She grumbled under her breath trying to remember as she wrapped the blanket around her drifting off slowly, only to jerk awake at the sound of a whisper. She

sat up realizing that the rain had stopped and the thunder was miles away. She stood wrapping the blanket tighter around her body as she walked to the door and

peaked outside, the cool smell of rain drifted around her enticing her outside more. She looked around not realizing how bright it was outside until she heard a

whisper again. She turned around to see no one there, but saw a soft moon beam move towards her, then bathing her in the soft light. She looked up at the moon in

awe and smiled lightly as she stopped shivering and felt warmth fill her core. She giggled as she dropped the blanket onto the porch and stepped onto the spongy

ground and looked up at the moon expectantly. After a couple of seconds, her smile faded to a look of awe again and nodded slowly as she returned back into the

cottage to dose the fire, put the paintings and blanket back into the chest then pick up the small device she found in her pocket.

After she stepped outside again, she inhaled deeply and spoke softly, "Grace." She waited one bated breath until she realized her feet no longer touched the

ground. She gasped and looked around only to see two golden arcs stretching out behind her shoulder blades, then slowly fade away. She looked up to the moon

expectantly again, and when the moon spoke, she was still confused… just not un-informed.

"Eva Grace"

(change to first person)

My name is Eva Grace, how do I know? Well Mr. Moon told me after he finally was able to get the storm out of his way so he could talk to me before the

baddies came. Now, although I don't know who I was before I became Eva grace, I do know that my mission on this planet is to save children and keep them

from harm when they came to their crossroads. That was my beginning one year ago, now though I haven't heard from Mr. Moon since, I sense he wasn't through

with telling me what to do yet.

* * *

A/N: How was that for the first chapter? I hope it wasn't so bad you had to stab your eyes out. Please R&R ! I really would like your advice on what I should/shouldn't do and I'll try to update as often as I can. Thanks lovely's!

-MidnightPenguin-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:so sorry for the wait. I've been busy with personal issues and i've been on a loki kick lately, so might start a fanfic for that. Please Read and Review! I apologize i took so long, again i hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried really hard and towards the end i'm sorry if it seems rushed. I just couldnt find that muse towards the end. No excuse but oh well hope you like it.

Disclaimer: i own only Eva and Anna and Kyle

* * *

Chapter 2

Eva stood on top of the Chrysler building,looking over Lexington avenue head pounding from the aftermath of losing one of her charges. She still didn't fully understand why the children under her watch could see her one day, then forget about her and walk right through her the next. It wasn't fair. Only her charges could see her while everyone else just walked through her like a ghost, and no matter what she did people still don't see her. It's been a year since Mr. Moon spoke to her. A year since she became Eva Grace, and though she has a few charges to protect and play with while they prepare to choose their paths, she still felt completely alone. She new sooner or later they'll overcome their crossroads, and leave her behind.

Eva's eyes stung with un shed tears. Heart pounding, she reached into her black and white hoodie pocket and pulled out the small black device she found in her faded skinny jeans a year ago. She learned from one of her charges that it was a LG cosmos cell phone, something that teenagers use to communicate with others their age. All she really knew was that her's didn't work and that she kept it because it was familiar to her. Like it was apart of her life before she became Eva Grace, if she was anyone before she was Eva Grace.

Sighing Eva floated off of the Chrysler building and flew down to a four story apartment building and bit back bitter tears as she remembered losing one of her first charges;One of her first friends.

( A couple hours earlier)

Eva found herself flying at a breakneck speed towards New York City, stomach dropping as she arrived at a four story building. Landing softly on the roof she swallowed nervously as she stared at the back of a thirteen year old boy standing on the ledge of the building's roof.

"Hey Kyle. W-What're you doing?" She took a few small steps towards the boy as she watched his shoulders shake.

"Kyle?" She stepped onto the ledge next to the young teen and bent down so she could see past his shaggy brown hair.

"They don't understand me." He whispered quietly as he clenched his fist around a crumpled photo of a little girl.

"What don't they understand?" Eva asked gently resting a small hand on the boys shoulder." They don't understand what i'm going through! " he retorted sharply," Dad just say's it's kids being kids and that they're just jealous because of my grades and Mom just says that they'll leave me alone when they see how 'nice' I truly am and how they just don't see my true potential." He scoffed as he un clenched his fist to look at the picture of a small five year old with green eyes and long blonde hair.

"Kyle... is it worth it? Ending your life just because of harsh words being said to you? Think about your little sister. She needs you to protect her and if your not there to protect her because you let harsh words get to you then you let evil win! You gave into the bullies, and you let them know that they got to you." Eva looked up at the slowly rising moon wondering why would the moon let things like this happen to children.

Sighing indignantly Eva reached over to hug the young thirteen year old to find him staring up at the moon." I don't understand anything anymore." Sighing Kyle jumped onto the roof and looked at his feet. "Eh, i know you don't, heck i'm a guardian angel apparently and i dont understand anything." Putting an arm around his shoulders she pulled him into a hug. "No one expects you to have it all figured out. Just be a kid for as long as you can." Kyle nodded then smiled up at me exposing his gapped front teeth and letting his emerald green eyes shine with thanks.

"Let's get you home, yes?" Kyle nodded, a vacant look casting over his features before he shook his head clearing the vacancy in his expression. "So Kyle, what do you plan to do this week end? I was thinking maybe we could- Kyle?" Eva stopped her rambling as her charge walked off without her, hands shoved into his front pockets fighting of shivers as snow started falling from the sky.

"Kyle?" Eva floated up to him, heart pounding as she called out to him. "Okay, why are you ignoring me? I didn't mean to assume we would be doing anything this weeke-" she cut off as he just kept walking to the fire escape. "Okay Kyle, stop this your scaring me." She moved in front of him, holding her hands up to stop him. Yet instead of her hands making contact to his shoulders, he just walked through her.

Gasping in pain, Eva pressed her hands to her chest. Her heart pounding so fast it could compete in the Kentucky durby. Vaguely aware of Kyle making his way down the fire escape, Eva stared up at the moon. Tears spilling down her cheeks Eva spoke in a whisper. "W-Why? Did he overcome his crossroads already? S-shouldn't I at least know when they're ready?" Eva looked down to her feet, bangs shadowing her lightening blue eyes as tears leaked from them. "Why do they have to forget me?" Eva asked, voice cracking as it filled with emotion.

"WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER!? WHY MR. MOON? WHY DO I HAVE TO BE ALONE?" Eva screamed at the moon, golden arcs extending from her back as the wind tossed her hair into a crazy blonde mess and lifted her a couple of feet from the roof.

Looking down in defeat, tears rolling down her face as snow fell faster, her golden arcs for wings staying a couple seconds longer before disappearing. "So this is how it'll be?" She mumbled under her breath. "They can see me and we can play and all that stuff, until they reach their crossroads and choose their path, then not even remember me. Like I wasn't even there..." She clenched her teeth together fighting the feeling of despair overcoming her.

"Fine, I understand..." She flew off into the night crying silently. Feeling a piece of her soul ripping away as she thought of her other charges, and how she has yet to lose one. Kyle was her first charge to overcome his crossroads, and Eva was afraid to lose anymore.

(Present)

Eva found herself flying over the small town of Burgess Pennsylvania. Sighing in defeat, she chose this time to visit her very first charge. The first human she came in contact with after she woke up. Smiling she flew up to the young eight year-old's small home by the forest, a white picket fence and yellow paint with blue shutters. Eva never knew why, but she was in love with the small home. From the blue shutters to the dying flower bed being coated in a thick blanket of snow. It was the beginning of December and the first snow was already pretty impressive for the end of fall.

Floating to a second story window with butterfly stickers covering one corner and music notes covering one of the upper corners of the window. Eva smiled as she saw a small girl-curly blonde hair sticking out every way most thought impossible- playing with a stuffed dog and a young tuxedo tabby cat. Tapping lightly on the window Eva smiled as the little girl rushed over to the window to let the guardian angel inside.

Once she shut the window, Eva's legs were immediately trapped by the young girls arms." I missed you to Anna." Eva laughed lightly as she bent down to hug the little girl back enthusiastically. "Where have you been sissy?" Eva never understood why Anna called her "sissy" she's done it since the day they met. Eva assumed it was because Anna's real sister ran away from home a couple years ago.

Sighing Eva took the small girl by her shoulders and stared into the girls deep blue eyes." I was with my other kids Anna. " laughing at the little girls frown, Eva ruffled her hair. "What? Did you think you're my only kid to watch?" Anna nodded then blushed as Eva laughed at the girls reaction." You young lady, are spoiled." Anna squealed as Eva lifted her up and dropped her onto her bed. Tickling Anna's stomach, Eva remembered when she stumbled upon the little girl.

(Flash back the day after Eva woke up)

Eva had flown to a small town named Burgess and was staring at the statue of Thaddeus Burgess, when she heard the soft cries of a child. Frowning, Eva rose into the air. Scanning the area for the child, she found a boy with brown hair laughing at a girl with a mess of curls hiding her small body. She saw the nine year old lift a water balloon and aim it at the girl."Hey! Leave her alone you bully!" Zooming in front of the little girl, Eva manipulated the wind so the water balloon hit the boy instead of the small girl. Spluttering, the boy ran off calling to his mom for a towel.

Smirking in the boys direction Eva called out," try picking on someone your own size next time!" turning, Eva knelt in front of the little girl and sighed." Are you okay sweety?" Eva put her hands on the little girls shoulders and smiled when the girl looked up to her with deep blue eyes filled with tears. "Y-yea, I'm fine. Just Jaime is a big meanie face." The little girl scrunched up her face as she wiped away her tears. "Yeah , but you know what?" Eva leaned closer to the little girl and whispered." When boys pick on you, it means they like you"

The little girl gasped and giggled slightly. " Really?" Eva nodded and smiled sweetly at the little girl then stood. "Really really. Now lets get you home... what's your name?" She looked at the little girl as she jumped up and grabbed Eva's hand. "I'm Anna, Anna Carmichael. What's yours sissy?" Eva inhaled sharply and smiled. " I'm Eva Grace. It's very nice to meet you Anna." She Squeezed Anna's hand as she repeated Eva's last name. "Grace?" Eva nodded only to gasp as she saw two pink arcs glowing behind Anna's shoulders after she said her last name.

Looking up to the sky and smiled as she felt a connection between her and Anna. " Yes, Grace." Looking back down to the small girl as they started walking, Eva noticed Anna holding a small woven bracelet with a small purple strip in the middle. "That was my big sisters name." Eva smiled down at the girl and squeezed her hand.

Anna was Eva's first charge, it was later that Eva realized that only her charges could see/touch her

* * *

A/N: hope you liked it. Sorry if it seemed short. I really truly tried! Please review afted you've read!

-Midnight Penguin-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Hey all! Sorry i took forever to post, been busy with school and my Loki obsession. Any who no more vishy vashy, time for tacks of brass. I will write it in third person sometimes, but i will change t to first person so you guys know what's going on in the characters heads. Forgive me if i don't get Jack's personality right. I'm trying, so if you have any suggestions PM me or review and such.

Disclaimer: dont own ROTG or any of the characters :( Btw is it just me or does what we see of Jaime's mom remind you of Margo from despicable me? On with story.

* * *

Chapter 3

It was now midnight in Burgess. The town was quiet as a fresh blanket of snow covered the ground. Eva had just left Anna's so the young girl could sleep when the wind picked up and brought the snow in. The young spirit always played with the little girl before she fell asleep, why? Well Eva didn't really know why she always made an effort to get to the little girls house before midnight. She just always did.

Eva was skipping from roof to roof as the snow fell. Apart from the wind everything was quiet. No cats in the alley ways, no one out walking their dogs. It was rather serene, so when Eva heard an odd sound, she knew something wasn't right.

Eva rose as high as she could, without the wind rushing her off to Moon knows where, searching for where the sound came from. "Hello?" Eva cried out with concern. A light laughter reached her ears. Turning, Eva flew above the woods, scanning the forest floor. Eva flew over a small lake when she heard the laughter again.

Stopping, Eva floated down slightly and begun to spin in a slow circle when she saw a small figure in a pink winter coat and familiar crazy blonde hair hopping from rock to rock by the lakeside.

"Anna! Anna sweety why are you out here?! You're supposed to be in bed." The little girl laughed and waved at Eva as she landed on the frozen ground. "I'm sorry Sissy! But there was this pony that wanted me to play, so it brought me out here so we could!" Eva looked at the small girl with concern as she crouched down in front of her.

"Does your mom and dad know your out here?" The little girl looked down guilty as she shook her head no.

Eva sighed,"Don't come outside unless your parents know or your coming outside with me, okay?" Anna nodded and looked up only to laugh and skip to the edge of the frozen pond. "C'mon Sissy! The pony wants us to play!"

"Anna don't go on the pond it's dangerous!" Eva floated to where Anna was and picked her up only to have her squirm until Eva put her down.

As soon as Eva released her, Anna scooted onto the pond and started to jump up to catch the snow flakes. "Anna stop jumping! You'll break the ice!" Anna stopped jumping and turned to Eva pouting.

"You're no fun Sissy! " She stared behind Eva then started to wave. "Hi pony!"

Eva turned to look at where Anna was waving only to see nothing but dark shadows. "Anna, there's nothing there sweety. C'mon lets get you home." Eva floated towards Anna, only to have the little girl slide away from her towards the center of the pond. "Anna! Stop playing around you need to get off the ice!" Ignoring Eva's pleas, Anna started jumping up for snowflakes again. "Anna please come here!" Eva floated towards the young girl, her heart pounding faster every time the girl jumped.

"Just let me catch a snowflake for the pony Sissy!" Eva stopped right next to the young girl ready to catch her. "Anna there is pony, now please stop jumping! Argh!" Eva caught the girl by her armpits as she jumped.

"Sissy put me down!" Eva started floating towards the edge of the lake as the small girl squealed. "The pony just wanted a snowflake! Put me down Sissy! " Eva sighed and stopped as she adjusted her grip on the girl when she heard the ice cracking, "See i told you the ice wasn't- ANNA!" Eva was cut off as Anna was ripped from her grasp and onto the ice. "Eva! " Anna cried as she was pulled to the center of the lake, ice cracking as she was pulled at an abnormal speed.

Eva flew after the little girl, trying to catch the her outstretched hands. Finally the small girl came to a stop at the center, ice cracking all around her. "Anna, I-I need you to stay still for me okay?" She nodded as tears stained her face. Eva floated closer to the small girl, her heart beating fast as she reached out to the grab the little girls arms. Sighing in relief when her hands wrapped around the young girl, Eva started to float up.

"Hang on Anna, I've got you." The little girl smiled up at her and started to laugh. "What's so funny ?" Eva looked at the little girl as her face turned red from laughing. "Pony is soo funny!" Eva looked at Anna with concern then looked over her shoulder to see nothing."Anna, there is no pony-ohf!"

Eva was cut off as a strong gust of wind sent her spiraling away from the lake and tearing Anna from her grasp.

"Anna!"

-Jack Frost-

I just finished bringing a generous amount of snow to Waterville, New York and was half way to my lake when i heard shouting.

"Anna, there is no pony"

The wind picked up, pushing me faster where the shouts were coming from.

"Anna!" I heard a shout of despair then a crunch that caused my stomach to turn into lead. I used what push i could to make the wind carry me faster when i collided with something solid.

(Eva Grace)

After Anna was torn from my grasp the wind pushed me farther up as i heard the awful crunch of the ice breaking underneath the small girl. I turned in mid air and made an attempt to fly to the lake, my heart pushing adrenaline through out my entire body. I was just about to use the next wave of wind to propel me to the lake when suddenly i was hit by something, or should i say someone. I turned clutching my head when my eyes fell upon what hit me.

A boy, maybe my age or a year older, a shock of white hair that stuck out in every direction in a frosted over blue hoodie and wore brown leggings and no shoes, floating front of me as he clutched his stomach. I looked at his hands and saw he had in hand a shepherd's crook. I admit, i wasn't thinking. I reached out to him and tore the staff-like crook from his grasp and sped down to the lake ignoring his shouts of protest. I landed onto the ice only to float up as the ice gave away under me.

"No. No!" I floated closer to the hole in the ice and looked at the crook in my hand then got as close to the water as i could. I inhaled deeply as i thrusted the crook and my entire right arm into the freezing water. I shuttered as goose flesh covered my body while i fished around for the young girl.

-Jack Frost-

I clutched my stomach in slight pain as i tried to get a good look at the girl, but before i could fully look at her, she tore my staff from my hands and flew to the lake. The only thing i saw was that she had golden arcs jutting from her back. I watched as the girl threw my staff and her arm into the water as she muttered to her self.

" No. No. No! Please for the love of Moon! Where are you Anna?!" I landed on the ice, re-freezing it immediately and walked over to the blonde in the black and white hoodie. Suddenly the girl shrieked in delight as she pulled up with all her might.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you!" She pulled a young girl in a soaked pink coat from the lake. She threw my staff on the ground and zoomed to the edge of the lake repeating what i assumed was the girls name over and over. I picked up my staff and floated over to the girl as she started giving the her CPR.

"Anna! Please Anna, wake up! Please sweety!" I held my breath as the girl sobbed over the younger one and pulled her onto her lap.

" Don't leave me ."

(Eva Grace)

My heart was breaking as i performed CPR. I barely noticed the boy float over to us, watching anxiously.

" Don't leave me." I sobbed pulling Anna onto my lap as i hummed a light tune. How did this happen? I thought. How did i lose two charges in one day? I noticed the boy kneel next to us and place his staff on the ground.

"Hey... Angel?" I looked up at the boy as i felt warm tears fall down my cheeks. I looked back down at Anna and pulled her body closer to mine.

" ANNA!?" I looked up as i saw a woman in a blue robe on the top of the hill before darting down it towards us. I looked down at Anna in despair as she fell through my grasp. I floated away from her as i choked back my sobs. The boy walked over to me, sadness filling his features.

"I was to late..." Buried my face into my hands and succumbed to my tears.

"Why didn't i try harder?!" I screamed then bolted up into the sky my Golden arcs blazing behind me as i heard Anna's mothers shriek for her husband.

"Hey... Angel?" The boy tried talking to me again. I turned to him tears of anger, rage and despair filling my eyes. He tried to smile at me, but then stopped. "I'm sorry... i wish i could have done something..." he trailed off and looked at his feet.

I sobbed and threw my arms around his neck.

Don't look at me like that?! I'm upset and i obviously haven't done a lot of thinking today.

-Jack Frost-

My heart pounded as she threw her arms around me. What do i do?!

I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Angel, I am soo sorry. " she pulled away a wiped her face.

"M-my name isn't Angel." She retorted, face red a blotchy from crying. I didn't care. She was in pain and she was still beautiful like an angel.

"Then would you mind telling me your name? If you don't I'll just keep calling you Angel till you do." I brought my staff up and poked her nose. She laughed but then quickly frowned.

"I am Eva Grace..." she flicked my nose as she raised an eyebrow. "And you are?" I smirked and twirled my staff so it was tucked under my arm then bowed.

"Just your friendly winter spirit Jack Frost."

* * *

A/N: done! Finally! I am so sorry about the turn of events.. i was going to have Anna live... maybe she isn't dead, don't know. But i didn't expect to do that ,so i am sorry. Hoped you liked it. Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OMG I am like SOOOOOOO SORRY! i didn't mean to disappear for that long. Writers block really got me and so i finally gave myself a kick in the $$ and got something done for you all. I hope you like this i actually really did work hard on it. Read and review to your hearts content! i'll try to get the 5th chapter up in a jiffy!

Disclaimer- Same as all the others I unfortunately don't own ROTG sooooo yeah.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Was she one of your believers?"

Jack sat next to me on a tree branch as we watched the ambulance pull away with Anna and her parents inside. Stray tears hung in my eyes as the wind whistled through the tree branches. I shoved my hands into the pocket of my black and white hoodie and shook my head as my bangs fell in front of my eyes.

"No she was one of my charges." Jack opened his mouth in an O as he nodded slightly in understanding, his white hair falling in front of his eyes as he looked at the bottom of his staff as it leaned against his shoulder, bottom lip sticking out. "What do you mean by charges?" he looked over his shoulder at me. I sighed as I crossed my ankles and swung them slightly staring down at my black converse shoes thinking of how to explain it to him.

"When I first woke up… Mr. Moon told me that my mission is to save children and keep them from harm when they arrive at their crossroads. I also help them choose the right path... but I'm not sure if I should be doing that… helping them choose the right path that is." Jack nodded and rolled his staff between his hands as he watched the frost dance up it at his touch. I cleared my throat to continue as I looked up at the Moon.

"Anna was my very first charge… and I couldn't even protect her…" I pulled my head down as tears welled in my eyes, threatening to spill over my cheeks. I heard Jack sigh as he jumped on the branch causing it to shake as he moved to sit on his feet. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes violently to stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks.

"Hey. Hey, Shh it's okay." I felt something slightly heavy and cold on my back as I cried softly. I looked up to see Jack, his face full of concern as tears rolled down my cheeks. He rubbed my back soothingly as I shook my head and looked away from him as I fought to speak.

"No it's not okay! A little girl almost died or has died! Because I couldn't get to her in time!" I wailed into my hands, tears streaming down my face as my wings started to appear in their golden glow. I felt the branch bow then shake. I looked up to see Jack floating in front of me, his staff perched on his shoulder as he stared at me seriously.

"Look, Eva I know I barely know you. But from my point of view it is not your fault. If anything it's mine. I could have done something to help you but I couldn't because if I touched the water it would have frozen immediately." I sniffed and looked down at my shoes when I felt something cold press down on my right shoulder. I looked up at Jack again as he smiled gently at me.

"Do you wanna build a snow man?" I laughed lightly and rubbed my eyes.

"A snow man? Really?" Jack smiled mischievously at me then dropped down to the ground. I looked down after him and quirked my eyebrow when I didn't see him. I was about to call out to him when I was hit with something cold from behind. I yelped as I lost balance and fell to the ground into a pile of snow. I pushed myself up out of the snow and looked up at the laughing winter spirit. Shaking my head free of snow I glared up at Jack as anger filled my stomach. I stood up forming a snow ball as I watched Jack as he clutched his stomach.

"You should have seen your face!" I pulled my arm back ignoring the snow that fell into my shoes and threw the snow ball at Jacks face, catching him by surprise and knocking him into a snow drift behind him. I laughed as he looked up at me incredulously, a small pile of snow on top of his spiky white hair.

I smiled triumphantly at him as I formed another snow ball in my hands. "I may be a year old but I know how to throw a mean snow ball." Jack smirked at me as he grabbed his staff and sweeping it in my direction causing a gust of snowy wind to knock me into the snow drift again.

"Angel, If I didn't know any better I'd say you just declared snowball war on the King of snow ball wars." I scoffed as I stood up, snow ball in hand.

"That's a nice title, did you come up with that yourself?" He smirked at me and pointed his staff at the snow in front of him then drew an imaginary line forming snow balls as he went.

"Be prepared to eat powder Angel. You just made the biggest mistake ever by challenging a winter spirit to a fight in his own element." I squealed and jumped behind a tree as a flurry of snow balls flew past me. I peaked around the tree trunk to taunt Jack when I was greeted with a mouth full of snow.

"Ooh you're gunna get it Frost!"

* * *

After the snow ball fight Jack and I sat on the roof of Anna's house, just staring at the moon pondering our reasons for being there.

"Hey Jack?"

"Hm?" he hummed in response as I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my chin on my knees.

"There're other spirits right?" Jack sighed through his nose and nodded and looked over his shoulder at me. "Have you met any of them?" He nodded again and picked up his staff and poked the gutter at the edge of the roof, freezing it instantly. He looked at the crook of his staff and snorted as he inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Yeah I've met a bunch of them, but none of them ever really compared to the dumb kangaroo and sand man." I looked at him with one eyebrow raised in question. He laughed and shook his head as he ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"Well how did you meet them?" he snorted and jumped to where he was squatting down on his feet.

"It was towards the end of April, the year was 1968 Easter Sunday…"

I stared at Jack, eyes wide at how stupid he could be for screwing up a spirits holiday. I know I don't have a holiday but if someone got in the way of my holiday/job, I would want to harm them as well. You couldn't blame the Easter Bunny for being furious.

Jack just sat there smiling at the memories when we heard a car pull up next to Anna's house. I flew to the other side of the roof and looked down to see Anna's Dad step out of a taxi with a haggard look on his face. He walked into his house and I flew down to the window to watch him as he picked up a phone and started to dial a number.

I pressed my ear to the window to try to listen to his conversation only to pick up pieces.

"Hey… I'm not…. What really ….. Mari went to….. Then she saw…. I don't know... Know ….. Stabilised for now…. Stayed with…" I sighed frustrated and looked at Mr. Carmichael through the window as he rubbed his forehead. I went to press my ear against the window again when frost ferns etched over the glass. I looked over my shoulder to see Jack smiling down at me.

"Could you hear what he was saying?" I sighed and turned to him, my face darkening with concern and sorrow.

"Only bits and pieces. I think I heard that Mari, Anna's mom was at the hospital and I think he said something about being stabilised… but I'm not sure." I looked down at my feet and bit the inside of my cheek. Jack huffed slightly and threw his staff onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I wish I could do more."

I looked up at Jack and smiled softly as I put my hands in my hoodies pocket as I looked back inside the window again to see Anna's dad hang up the phone and turn off the light in the living room. I sighed and looked up at the Moon then turned to Jack to see him giving me a goofy smile.

"I need to go Jack... it's been a long day." Jack's smile dropped into a deep frown as he turned his gaze to the ground. His bottom lip stuck out slightly as his eyebrows knit together.

"If that's your thinking face then i would hate to see your puppy dog one." Jack looked up at me, his face screwed up in confusion. I giggled as he shook his head fighting another goofy smile.

"Well I'll see you Jack." I pushed off the ground and into the sky when i felt something hook my hood on my hoodie. I turned around and looked at Jack.

"When can i see you again?" My stomach fluttered at his words as my knees grew weak under his cerulean gaze. I cleared my throat and looked down at my sneakers again trying to keep my face from turning red.

" I-I don't know.. whenever I guess..." I looked up at him from behind my bangs and smiled shyly. Jack gave out a WHOOP as he did a back flip mid air. He smiled happily at me, his eyes practically glowing from happiness.

He smiled at me as I looked down at my converse sneakers as the air grew slightly awkward.

"S-So I'll see you later Jack?" He nodded vigorously as he threw his staff over his shoulder.

"Yep! See ya tomorrow Angel!" I groaned

"Jack my name's Eva! Are you sure you don't have STML?" He looked at me oddly, tilting his head to the side. I threw my hands up in the air and sighed in exasperation.

"Short . Term. Memory. Loss you dolt." Jack rolled his eyes at me smirking slightly.

"Whatever, I'll see ya Angel." I rolled my eyes and started to fly away when Jack called out to me. I turned around to see him holding his staff up. I smiled and waved as I flew to my cottage .

I walked inside and smiled at all of the kids drawings i have from my young charges. Most of them were Anna's. I walked over to the foot of my bed where the hand carved chest sat. I opened it and smiled as i saw a stuffed animal that Anna gave me. I pulled it out and sat on my bed while kicking my shoes off in the process.

I stared at the plush Teddy bear as i thought of Anna. Tears stung my eyes and hung there as i fell asleep. My mind on a little girl and a certain winter spirit with white hair and a shepherd's crook for a staff.

* * *

A/N: Again i am sooo sorry for taking so long to update. My only excuse is due to writers block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to review it. Be honest with how you thought of it. Good or bad i accept criticism. A big thanks to BobbyBun, Star Hart and JACKprimpriorpercypitchFrost, for your reviews and encouragement. Thank you all for keeping me going with this!

-MidnightPenguin-


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay so I've decided to do the rest of this in Eva's P.O.V so sorry if you were expecting Jacks point of view. I thought it was to confusing to constantly change it. I hope you like this Chapter and i hope you like it enough , or hate it enough to review and give me something to help my story along. I will be writting as much as as well as i can by this sunday since its Easter... three days before easter... I'M DEALING WITH PARISHABLES! Any ways this is slightly rushed soo i hope it flows well review please! I need them to be better! Sorry I've found dumb mistakes that needed fixed now! Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer- Same as before don't own anything. Peace!

* * *

Chapter 5

I sighed as I looked down at the picture Anna drew of me and her, a drawing of two stick figures with pink triangles for dresses and yellow lines for my hair and yellow squiggles for her's. It's been four weeks since I've been to Burgess, conflicted on whether I should go and see if Anna was alive or… you know. It's been four weeks and I've seen Jack just about once or twice during the weeks since the incident at the lake.

We first ran into each other when I was flying to Quebec to check on one of my charges. It was around midnight, the waxing crescent's light glittering against the silent snow covered Canadian landscape. The wind was howling past my ears as I scanned the horizon for the city's skyline when I heard a yell from my left. I turned just in time to be tackled down into the snow drifts below. I felt arms tightly wrapped around my waist as snow went down my hoodie and soaked into my skinny jeans as I kicked as wildly as I could to push my attacker away.

As I squirmed I felt a jolt of adrenaline spike through my body before I finally made contact with my aggressor. He yelped in pain as he held his leg under the shadows of a maple tree, a hood covering his head adding more shadows to his identity. I jumped up and ran towards my assailant golden daggers erupting from my clenched fists. I tackled him to the ground, bangs falling in front of my electric blue eyes as I held a glowing dagger to his throat, eerily illuminating his face.

"EVA IT'S ME!" He yelled, his voice cracking in desperation. I gasped as I jumped off of him, my daggers immediately disappearing as I stared at him incredulously.

"JACK FROST WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" He sat up, lightly touching the light red line on his neck. I knelt in front of him, swatting his hands away from his neck as i examined it. He sighed in exasperation as he leaned back on his arms.

"I saw your little jet stream of gold glowy stuff and got excited." He rolled his eyes at me when i raised an eyebrow at him. He swatted my hands away and looked at me seriously."This will teach me for being happy to see you." I mimicked him and flopped down into the snow drift next to him.

"You startled me Jack. Don't go around tackling people when they are flying alone at night." He rolled his eyes again and started to form a mini snow man in front of him. "Yeah well forgive me for being happy to see the only spirit and person who actually considers me a friend."

"I'm sure if I knew someone else, then I'd choose them over you." I joked while laughing lightly as I nudged his snow man, causing it to fall over. He glared up at me and lifted his staff and tapped the maple tree making it quiver. I raised an eyebrow and looked up only to be greeted by a pile of snow falling on top of me.

I yelped and jumped up immediately, bouncing around trying to get the snow out of my hoodie when I heard loud laughter. I turned around to see Jack doubled over as he clutched his stomach. I growled lightly and walked over to him and put my hands on my hips as I glared at him. I looked down at his discarded staff and picked it up, holding it gently as i examined the swirling wood. I looked down at Jack and rolled my eyes.

*SMACK*

"OW! Hey what was that for?!" I smiled proudly at Jack as he rubbed his head wincing slightly.

"Because you're a jerk." I held his staff out to him, it lit up with frost as he took it back looking up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"But a lovable jerk, right?" I scoffed as he smirked up at me, his spiky white hair flowing with the cool winter wind. I sighed and shook my head at him as I looked up at the moon.

"Nope." I said popping the p. I gasped and flew up into the sky towards Quebec, leaving Jack to follow in my wake.

I flew to a small log cabin with a rock chimney. I landed in front of a small window and sighed in relief as I saw the young six year old boy lying in his red race car bed. I smiled as I saw sand images over his head, a sand image of him playing fetch with a dog. I laughed quietly as he flopped in his bed, kicking off his bed sheets in the process. I heard panting behind and and turned to see an out of breath Jack Frost.

"Oh c'mon old man it wasn't that bad of a flight." I rolled my eyes as he pressed his hands to his knees to catch his breath.

"You wouldn't say that if you were hit in the head with your own staff and nearly had your throat cut in about a ten minute interval." I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a pointed look saying, ' I've-been-through-the-same-thing-so-shut-it'. He inhaled deeply when he realized that he wasn't getting sympathy and floated over to my side.

"Cute kid." He snorted as he looked at the young boy who had his mouth open with drool dripping from his mouth onto his dinosaur bed covers.

"He's one of mine." I smiled lovingly at the boy through the window as Jack looked at me with confusion at first the nodded his head as he opened his mouth in an O shape.

"One of your Charges." He whispered quietly, smiling as he watched me looking over the young boy. I sighed and turned to see Jack giving me an odd look.

"What?" Jack blinked then shook his head as blue dusted his pale cheeks. "Nothing!" He said quickly as he rubbed his neck. I shrugged my shoulders and flew up into the sky and sighed.

* * *

The next week we ran into each other over the Himalaya's, the quarter moon was shining against the mountain peaks as Jack and I sat on a ledge that looked over the valley's. Jack was in wonderful spirits, chatting animatedly about how he just almost caused an avalanche near one of the more remote villages, while I sat there and tried to pay attention to him only to fail miserably.

"What's wrong Angel? I've been sitting here for the past ten minutes telling you about how I almost caused an avalanche and managed to prevent it, and you haven't even batted an eye lash." He bent his head down to look into my electric blue eyes. I sighing, I shoved my hands into my hoodies pocket as I fought back tears.

"I lost another kid today Jack." I rubbed my eyes to keep my tears from freezing. I breathed deeply as I looked up at the Moon, the snow from the mountains dancing in the gentle wind. I looked over at Jack again to see him looking at me with concern lacing his features

"This is the third one…. I don't know if I can handle anymore. How can Santa and the rest of the Guardians deal with losing believers?" I inhaled shakily as I held my right hand out in front of me, allowing my hand to glow lightly then clenched my hand into a fist so the light leaked through the folds of my hands.

"I don't know E." Jack sighed and rubbed his neck as he looked up at the night sky trying to find something to say.

"I would say its because they aren't as close to their believers as you are to your kids." He looked over at me smiling tenderly as he reached over and placed his hand over my fist.

"You've been cursed with getting to know your kids I guess." I gave him a small smile as I looked down at our hands, mine still glowing and his absorbing the light making is a pale green.

"Yellow and blue makes green." I sighed as I opened my hand and let the light fade. Jack laughed loudly and smiled at me.

"Nice way to change the subject, but yes yellow and blue make green. And if i were you I wouldn't mind knowing my kids then losing them. At least it meant they touched my life and I touched theirs even though they don't remember me." I looked at Jack, my eyes wide and my mouth open slightly.

"Wow Jack, did you get that off a fortune cookie or something?" Jack laughed and bumped my shoulder.

"Here I am trying to make you feel better and here you are putting me down." He dead panned as he looked down at me, his cerulean eyes boring into my electric ones.

"I think your doing fine, besides what kind of a friend would I be if i didn't put you down?"I giggled and bumped him back and sighed as I looked up at the stars my shoulders drooping slightly as I relaxed.

* * *

"Jack?" I looked over and up at him and smiled as I saw him leaning against the trunk of a pine tree, his staff perched on his shoulder while his other hand was in his hoodies pocket. The setting Sun's orange and red rays high lighting the places frost covered his clothing.

"Hmm?" He tilted his head to the side to show he was listening to me.

I sighed and I looked down at my shoes as I bit my lip nervously.

"What do you remember? From your past and from when you first woke up?" Jack turned his head so he could look at me and sighed. He jumped from his advantage point and sat next to me on a park bench in the middle of central park. The snow glittering in red and orange as the final rays disappeared behind the horizon. He inhaled deeply and sighed before looking down at his staff.

"I don't remember anything from before. Hell, I don't even know if there was a before for me. But when I woke up... I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Darkness. That's the first thing I remember... it was dark and it was cold... and I was scared... I-I felt like I was suffocating, like i didn't have enough oxygen. But then, then I saw the moon." He looked over at me to see my eyes wide with anticipation. He smiled and continued.

"It was so big and so bright!" He spread his arms out and above his head to get his point across. " It seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did..." he smiled up at the rising waxing gibbous phase of the moon. " I wasn't scared anymore, but why I was there and what I was meant to do... that I've never known. And a part of me still wonders if I ever will." He smiled somberly before he continued

"I remember finding my staff and as soon as i picked it up with both hands the lake froze even more!" I smiled and nodded my head before stopping and turned to look at him.

"The lake?" I interrupted him before he could continue, raising my eyebrows in question. Jack nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"I woke up in the lake..." he looked down , a faint blue tint cover his cheeks.

"Ohh.. sorry go ahead..." Jack smiled at me and cleared his throat.

"I started to cover everything around me with frost before the wind picked me up. At first I was startled cause of how high I was, b

Then I fell into a tree." He chuckled lightly and looked over the silent park.

"Then I flew to a town a saw while I was in the air. The flight was bumpy at first along with the landing. I saw so many people out and about even though it was late... I went over to a woman who was talking to a man, i tired to talk to her. To anyone. But no one seemed to hear me... i saw a kid being chased by a dog and crouched in front of him..."

I held my breath as I waited for Jack to finish. His face taking on shadows I haven't seen before, only when people ignore him. Then it clicked in my mind before he even said anything.

"The kid went right through me... tearing a hole right through my soul. I felt so alone then.. and now 300 years later... I still haven't had anyone to talk to... besides the other spirits..." I exhaled and bit my lip as I looked at Jack, who was drawing ice doodles on the sidewalk. I scooted closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jack... I wish i could of stolen your staff sooner... like 200 or 300 years sooner..." Jack rested his head on my and exhaled loudly.

"Ehh better late than never, right?" I lifted my head up and smiled at him. I looked up at the moon and sighed.

'Why did you have to let him be alone?' I thought to Mr. Moon.

'If anything why ignore him?' I felt a hard nudge to my ribs and yelped as i fell off the bench.

"Jack Frost! That wasn't nice!" I pouted at him as I crossed my arms.

"Its not nice ignoring someone when they're talking to you either!" He stuck his tongue out at me crossing his own arms. I blushed and looked at my converse sneakers then snuck a look at Jack.

"Sorry.. you were saying?" I smiled sheepishly as he huffed and threw his hand up in exasperation.

"I was saying we should go to Moscow next week! C'mon it'll be fun Eva!" I laughed stood up brushing snow off my back and butt.

"Sounds good to me, when?" He smiled as he watched me fix my appearance then smirked when we made eye contact.

"How about three days before Easter?" I smiled and nodded then flew up into the sky with Jack on my tail.

* * *

A/N: here's the fifth chapter! Please review! I thank you for reading this all! I might make a sequel once done with this one. Send me your thoughts!

-Midnight Penguin-


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:IMPORTANT PLEASE READ SO NO ONE IS CONFUSED! Three days untill Easter! Here. WE. GOOOO! If you read the beginning of the last chapter it starts with Eva remembering the past four weeks with Jack. So now we are starting off before Pitch's show at the pole and after Eva finishes her little trip down memory lane. Please Read and Review! I want to get better for your sakes as well as mine, soo please review, good or bad i shall accept! :)

Disclaimer-i own nothing but my OC's!

* * *

Chapter 6

I rubbed my eye's to clear them of tears as I heard the wind pick up outside of my cottage. I quickly placed Anna's drawing into the hand carved chest, my nails scraping against the wood. I ran over to my closet and grabbed my black and white hoodie and pulled it over my messy blonde hair and my gray tank top then I scanned the room for my black converse sneakers.

I grumbled as I walked around and bent onto the floor to look under my bed. As I searched the shadows under bed for my shoes, I froze in place as I heard an eerie creak fill my room. I swallowed thickly as I slowly crawled under my bed, pushing dust bunnies out of my face. I hit something rubber with fabric and I squinted my eyes as I caught the vague outline of my shoes. I dont know how everything I need gets under the bed it just happens.

I heard the floor creak as the person made their way into my room. I inhaled deeply and slowly released the breath as I saw a pair of bare feet by my bed. I rolled my eyes when the springs on my bed squeaked in protest as the owner of the bare feet sat down. I smirked as I inched my hand out to his ankle. I bit my lip to stifle a gasp as more weight fell onto the bed. I heard a sigh of boredom and knew I didn't have long before I was discovered. I reached out towards his ankle once again when I felt something tug at my hoodie. I looked to my side only to be met with bright cerulean eyes. I yelped in suprise then in pain as I hit my head on my bed.

"JACK!" The winter spirit laughed loudly as he crawled out from under my bed and helped pull me out by my feet while I rubbed my head with one hand and held onto my sneakers with the other.

"Thats what happens when you try to scare the mischeviously charming Jack Frost." I slipped my shoes onto my feet and smiled sweetly at him.

" Yep, your right. It was foolish of me to try to out suprise the king of suprises. And know you can add king of big egos to your list of titles." I rolled my eyes and walked past him and grabbed my grey mittens with navy blue stripes.

"C'mon! I wanna go give Moscow some snow balls and fun times!" I sighed and spun around sobJack and I were two inches apart. I looked up at him my heart racing as my stomach fluttered when I saw his cheeks turning a dark blue. I reached my left hand to lightly touch his chest when I felt his right hand barely touch my waist.I smirked at him as I yanked his staff away and ran out of my room into the sitting room and out into the light snow fall. After a minute I heard Jack cuss then yell, "Eva! Give it back!" He ran outside to see no foot prints.

I covered my mouth to stifle my giggles when I felt my body heat up to an uncomfortable temperature. I gasped loudly, causing Jack to look up at the tree I was perched in. I threw him his staff as I shot into the sky, the full Moon lighting my way to the familiar town of Burgess.

Something was happening, and I was about to get my first large group of charges since I first woke up.

* * *

I sat in a tree over looking the silent town of Burgess,Jack standing on a nearby branch, covering it in frost. After Jack followed me, he found the small town lacking snow, so he brought in an unexpected frost, snow and ice.

I sighed as I switched my gaze up towards Mr. Moon, hoping that he would say something to help me out. Nothing... I shook my head in disappointment, as a ball of dread formed in the bottom of my stomach.

"Why won't you go ?" I looked over at Jack and saw him resting his chin on his palm as he looked at me curiously. I bit my lip as I looked down at my shoes trying to find the correct words.

"I... I don't know to be honest. I guess I'm afraid that if I go into the town looking for Anna, I won't see her and I'll have to say goodbye all over again."

"Understandable." Jack nodded then jumped out of the tree and landed lightly on the ground. I rolled my eyes and followed his pursuit landing lightly on my feet as I shook off the slight pain in my heel as I caught up to the winter spirit.

"Where are we going now?" Jack stopped and turnes to me and smiled as he held out his hand. I raised an eyebrow at him as he smiled wider.

"Do you trust me?" I bit my lip as i looked into his eyes, searching for any sign if trickery.

"Yes?" I said quietly to hide my hesitant tone. He smiled and grabbed mhy hand and pulled us up into the air.

"Good cause I have a suprise for you when it's not five in the morning here." I scrunched my eyebrows as we started the journey to Moscow, my worries forgotten for the time being. Though the sense of dread never left me.

(North Pole 3 days before Easter)

Crosak music was playing in the background as a great big burly man with a long white beard and tattoos of the words -Naughty and Nice- on his right and left forearms started up a chainsaw and sawed an ice block in half. He laughed as he sang along with the music sliding from one end of the room where a fireplace sat to the other side where a wall of ice resided.A group of small elves sat on the floor in the corner licking and eating a random assortment of cookies as the man worked with a skip in his step.

"Still vaiting for cookies!" The man called out in a thick Russian accent as he pulled out his chisling tools. He started to tap on the block of ice, forming it into a small detailed train, everything done in perfect rythm with the music. The elves placed the plate of soggy and half eaten cookies down as the man placed the mini train on a train track with nothing but loopdy loops. He laughed in joy as he shoved a suger cookie with pink icing ontop while watching the small ice train make it's way along the tracks.

He exclaimed in success as the train flew off the tracks towards the door when the door is slammed open, crushing the train midflight.

"Huya wag guoad!" Yelled out a tall fury yeti. He gasped , placing his hands infront of his mouth as he saw the crushed train and a crosslooking boss.(a/n: i rymed hehe)

"How many times have I told you to knock?!" He exclaimed in frustration as he pressed his hands to his face, his patience had begun to wear thin.

"JIGA SHO LALUWE!" The yeti exclaimed, motioning towards something outside the door.

"What?"he stood up and looked at the yeti, " the globe?" He walked out of his office while grabbing a sword with his right walked onto a veranda that was covered with swarming elves in red outfits as he made his way to the giant globe in the center of the room.

"Shoo, with your pointy heads." He swung his arms out tomove the elves so he wouldn't step on them.

"Why are you always under boot?" He looked down at one elf in particular as he arrived at the end of the platform. He shoved past two yeti's, one gray and one two different tones of Brown. He looked up at the globe to see the lights flickering, like someone was playing with the light watching the lights a little longer, they soon started to go out.

* * *

"What is this?" He whispered incredulously to himself.

"Have you checked the axis?" He mumbled at first then shouted, " Is rotation balanced?!" The two toned yeti mumbled and shrugged when a high pitched squeal filled the room as a strong breeze started to pull all the paper's in the room towards the globe.

Black tendrils of sand started to crawl their way over the globe, engulfing it. The elves ran around, trying to find ways to hide as the black sand expanded as it moved to the top and exploded in to a dark halo.

The man continued to stare at the globe when something shot pass him and into the air. An evil laughed echoed around the room as a shadow of a man spun around the globe then disappeared in a small "poof".

"Can it be?"the man shook his head in disbelief then looked to the elves that weren't hiding.

"Make preparations, we are going to have company." He grabbed the dial on the command table and pushed it in, sending the aurora borealis into the sky.

* * *

A/n: there will be more tomorrow! I promise, its just tonight has been rough problems with my iPod and such, but oh well. Review and I thank you for reading!

-Midnight Penguin-


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Picking up where we left off in the movie as of the end of the last chapter. Pitch made his big appearance at the pole and North just called the Guardians. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll make it longer since we have two days left till Easter. Read and Review PLEASE! P.S sorry this wasn't up sooner Fanfiction was going through updates so ... yeah... I won't be able to post this in time so i deeply apologize for this. Please enjoy it! Also I would like to bring to light the fact that this story has 905 VIEWS and Growing! 14 followers and Growing! Lol I thank you all for your support! :)

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my OC Eva Grace, Anna and other characters that are not in the movie that have never been heard of. Any mention of characters from different movie's or books are not mine but their creators. The lines are courtesy of ROTG I am borrowing them and changing them up to fit the story. J

* * *

A humming bird like creature, with bright blue and green feathers and light pink wings, flew into the room of a young boy and in her hands was a quarter. She smiled and flew underneath the boy's pillow to re-emerge with a lateral incisor in hand. She shook her head to even out the feathers as she flew off towards and mountainous region. Thousands upon thousands of replicas flew into the same direction as she, dodging the rocky peaks and disappearing in the fog every couple of moments. Soon in the horizon a tall castle stood tall and proud, as mini Tooth fairies flew in and out of its many entrances.

As she flew inside, her vision taking in the buildings that held the teeth hanging upside down; she heard the faint voice of her mother, the voice of all of the mini tooth fairies mother. Toothiana. The small fairy smiled as a memory box with the face of the tooth's owner, pulled out of one of the diamond shaped cubbies so the right lateral incisor could be placed in its rightful place.

"Eighteen central incisors." A larger version of the miniature fairies fluttered back in forth, giving out orders about what teeth needed to be recovered and where they could be located.

"Moscow, sector 9.22 incisors, 18 premolars…" Her feathers were much brighter than that of her millions of daughters. Her pink wings a constant flutter as she sped back and forth between inspecting new teeth and praising the child of whom the tooth belonged to.

"Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at 23 Maple. Head out!" She called to one of her many daughters as the mini fairy received a quarter from the coin distributer. Toothiana was in the middle of gushing over a young girl's first tooth when one of her fairy's tapped her shoulder. Toothiana looked at her in question, her bright yellow feather on her head that indicated her seniority moving up and down with her emotions and her voice. The young Fairy pointed to the sky to signal the Aurora borealis dancing across the sky in its many colors calling the Guardians to the North Pole. Her shoulder's drooped and she motioned to a few of her fairies to fallow her as she sped off, her fairies following in her wake.

A young girl with dark brown hair laid her bed as a golden tendril floated in from her window and around her head. Immediately an image of a girl playing soccer like one of the professionals. The golden sand tendrils were flowing from a giant cloud of the sand. A short golden man, in a sand robe stood on the cloud, motioning for the sand to find a child to give wonderful dreams. His hair stood up on end as he smiled to himself in bliss before he glanced up at the sky.

He motioned his hands in circular motions as he formed a dream sand bi-plane. He placed a pair of goggles over his eyes as he pouted slightly and flew North.

* * *

Three egg's sat in a tunnel, one blue with yellow lines, one brown with a green frown and a purple egg with blue lines and dots decorating their shells. Suddenly the tunnel started to rumble as a large rabbit sped through the tunnels, leaving a trail of spring flowers in his wake. He finally reached his destination and opened a hole to the frigid air above him. He stuck his ears out first to check for danger then he jumped out, standing proudly as he looked up at the workshop. A shiver ran over his entire body causing him to hold his arms to him.

"Oi! It's freezing!" He sped off towards the shop as he exclaimed in discomfort.

"I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!"

(Inside)

Golden sand fell in the wake of the sandman's bi-plane as he made his way down to the platform in front of the giant globe. He could hear North as he offered the Guardians cookies and egg-nog. He jumped off his plane made out of dream sand and floated by North's head giving him a questioning look while shrugging his shoulders.

"I know, I know. But I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious"

Sandy flinched slightly as Bunnymund warmed up his paws by the fire and Toothiana shushed her fairies as she gave North her attention.

"The Boogeyman was here! At the pole!" North exclaimed as he looked at his fellow Guardians with a light glare. Toothiana gasped as she placed her hand in front of her mouth.

"Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?" She looked down at Sandy as she asked North to confirm what he said. He nodded as he motioned towards the globe, his fingers wiggling for emphasis.

"There was black sand covering the Globe." Bunnymund moved away from the fire and raised an eyebrow at North.

"What do you mean, black sand?" North brushed him off as he continued to motion around the room.

"And hen a shadow!" Bunnymund raised his hands showing a half painted egg and a paintbrush as he tried to calm him down.

"Hold on, hold on. I thought you said you SAW Pitch?" North blushed lightly as he rubbed the back of his head, his eyebrows scrunching slightly as he looked somewhere else besides he giant rabbit in front of him with aussie tattoos' and a boomerang strapped to his back.

"Well, not exactly."

"Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?" Bunnymund turned towards sandy with an eyebrow raised as he painted the egg in his hand. Sandy shrugged his shoulders as he formed a question mark over his head showing his confusion as well.

"Yeah. You said it, Sandy." He rolled his eyes and went back to painting his egg.

"Look, he's up to something very bad." North looked at his fellow Guardians and sighed as he looked down.

"I feel it!" He placed his hands on his stomach. "In my belly!

"hang on, hang on. You mean to say you summoned me here… three days before Easter… Because of your belly?" Bunnymund pointed his paint brush at North's abdomen as he became agitated, his long ears lying flat on his.

"Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas.." He pointed the brush in North's face as the man sighed and patted his furry cheek.

"Please, Bunny. Easter is not Christmas!" North snatched the egg from Bunny's hand and tossed it into the air and caught it with precision.

"Here we go." Bunny groaned as he glared at North's back, Sandy floating behind him drinking egg-nog as he watched the two bicker over their Holidays.

"North! I don't have time for this!" Bunny pleaded as he hopped after him, leaving Sandy by the yeti holding a tray of egg-nog and by an elf drinking from his cup.

"I've still got two million eggs to finish up!" Bunny complained as Sandy yanked his cup away in disgust, causing the elf to fall to the floor. He looked up at the sky and jumped as he saw the full moon moving to where they could see it completely.

North chuckled as he motioned towards the egg. "No matter how much you paint, is still egg." Sandy dropped his cup and pointed to the sky frantically.

"Look, mate. I'm dealing with perishables! Right? You've got all year to prepare!" Bunny exclaimed ignoring Sandy's movements and attempts at grabbing their attention.

"Why are rabbits always so nervous?" North hit Bunny's hand to make him lose his grip on the egg, both still ignoring Sandy as he attempted to whistle.

"And why are you always such a blowhard?" Bunny glared at North before he continued to paint the egg in his hand. Toothiana flew in-between the two spirits as she gave orders to her fairies.

"Tooth! Can't you see we're trying to argue?" Tooth rolled her eyes and threw her hands up before apologizing.

"Sorry. Not all of us get to work one night a year." She looked past North towards Sandy.

"Am I right Sandy?" He nodded as he formed a giant arrow pointing towards the moon only to be ignored as Tooth's feathers perked up and she gave her fairies orders. Bunny painted the egg before continuing on the topic of why they were there.

"Come on, mate. Pitch went out with the Dark Ages. We made sure of it!" Sandy made a face as he looked around the room, his eye's catching a hold of the elf that was cleaning his egg-nog cup.

"I know it was him! We have serious situation"

"Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs." Bunny growled at North, his ear's lying flat against his head again.

Sandy picked up the elf and shook him as hard as he could, the bell on the top of the elf jiggling wildly to attract the attention of the people in the room.

Finally everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Sandy with confusion and agitation. He dropped the elf and pointed above his head to the shape of the moon then pointed up into the sky. North looked at Sandy for a moment then up into the sky to see the full moon sending a beam of bright moonlight down upon them showing that Manny wanted to talk to them.

"Agh! Man in Moon!" North looked over and Sandy with an eyebrow raised.

"Sandy, why didn't you say something?" Sandy blew golden sand out of his ears as North turned back to talk to the MIM.

"It's been a long time, old friend! What is big news?" North yelled up, only to be answered with the moon beam moving over the Guardian crest in the center of the platform.

A shadow of a tall man with spiky hair and a nose that curved away from his face appeared in front of the Guardians.

"It is Pitch." Bunny said in disbelief as he looked at North only to be rewarded with a smug look of 'I told you so' as North patted his stomach.

"Manny, what must we do?" North looked up, his hand raised up in question as the beam of light grew smaller to concentrate on the G. A loud thunk reverberated over the platform as the G sunk into the ground to reveal a glowing blue light rising slowly from the ground. Tooth gasped as she looked at her fellow Guardians.

"Uh, guys? You know what this means?" Bunny looked around frantically trying to believe that this wasn't real.

"He's picking a new Guardian. Manny must think we need help." North said in wonder as he stone finished rising from the floor.

"What? Since when do we need help?"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: Sooo sorry I didn't make the deadline of Easter I blame the internet and chores for the lack of being able to post sooner! Please review your thoughts on how I should write the parts that aren't in first person Eva. which will be the parts where she isn't in. I wanna build up my writing skills for third person so your opinions on what I should add more of are greatly appreciated. Happy Easter everyone!

-MidnightPenguin-


End file.
